The First of his kind
by Amelie in the library
Summary: Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy are going to celebrate their anniversary, but then the Avengers came. And they have a reason. Warning: Different pairings. Rated M for language. Lots of caracters are in here so...More inside...
1. The nightmare begins

**The First of his kind**

**CHAPTER 1**

"And I can say it´s what you know but you´ve known the whole time…"

"Gosh Peter stop singing that song! You have been doing it all the time!" Peter Parker has heard this song on the radio when he was waiting with his car for Felicia outside. Since then he couldn´t stop singing it.

"Cat you know, the song is very catchy."

"Oh really?" She pushed some random button and turned up the volume.

"I CRAVE FOR SOMETHING REAL! Give me something real. Can you escape of what you´ve done! You can´t change. OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!" The ones that were walking on the street looked at the car with the loud music. "People these days." Murmured an old man from a window.

"HOLY SHIT Felicia!", Peter shouted at the top of his lungs," put the radio off!"

She thought of other ways making Peter angry but decided to let it go. Peter and Felicia have been a couple for two years now. Tomorrow was going to be their anniversary. Felicia known as Black Cat used to be a criminal but when Peter aka Spider-Man met her they fell in love. Then one day Felicia decided to leave the criminal life behind and fight against evil with his boyfriend Spider-Man. The two of them go to the Empire State University, also called by the students ESU. Of course they were a very famous couple. Now he was taking her to a five-star restaurant _La Mariposa _because tomorrow Peter had to go to work. He was paid for taking pictures of Spider-Man, which wasn´t a very difficult task since he himself was the famous hero, for the Daily Bugle. But she didn´t know that Peter was preparing a big surprise for her. When they entered the restaurant a butler welcomed them.

"Good Evening have reserved a table sir?"

"Yes. Parker, Peter Parker." The butler read his notebook till he found the name.

"Here it is! Table 45. Please follow me." Felicia couldn´t believe were she was. On the table were two candles, one rose and a bottle of champagne, in other words the perfect romantic dinner.

"Oh Peter", she held tightly his hand," you are so sweet." He smiled at this. For her he would do anything. Peter knew what Felicia has been put through. Laboratory experiments, five years locked up in a tiny room, sexually violated by some fucking bastard called Ryan. She deserved better. No wonder she turned out to be a criminal like her father. And he was going to give her something only he could: happiness.

"You know Felicia how much I love you." He gently kissed her on the cheek. When they arrived to their table it had a window where you could see the City of New York at its best. They sat and the same butler asked: "What would you like to drink?"

"For me still water and for the beautiful lady in front of me milk with two spoons of sugar please."

"Milk?" the butler raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Oh…right." After a few minutes he returned with his water and her milk. Then the next question followed: "What would you like to eat?"

"Felicia dear? Would you care to tell him?"

"Of course dear. We want this fish with an unpronounceable name." She pointed with her finger the name.

"You mean L´or mer?"

"Yes. Is it good?" The butler looked at her like if she was crazy.

"Madame! IT is the best fish in all New York! Satisfaction guaranteed!"

"Well then? What you´re waiting for? A miracle?"

"No madam in twenty minutes I´m back." Sometimes she could be as bad as the devil himself but while she wasn´t she was an angel without wings.

"Peter I have to go to the toilet. Just for a minute."

"Sure. Take your time." This was the signal. Peter had a few minutes to prepare the big surprise. He quickly grabbed the tiny red box of his pocket and placed it opposite him so when she comes back that´s the first thing she sees. He was sure she´s going to be surprised. After five minutes there she was with her beautiful black dress walking to him.

"Hey Peter has food…" She stopped near the table when she saw a small red box in shape of a heart. Her heart skipped a beat. Was that a…a…oh my goodness.

"Peter", she slowly took the box into her hands and sat down," what on earth is happening?" Tears fell from her eyes. She knew exactly what that meant. Peter kneeled beside her: "Felicia Hardy will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?" Everyone looked at the pair, especially at Felicia.

"Peter…I…can´t…"

"Felicia…I understand if you don´t want to…"

"WHAT? Peter! I can´t believe that you´re asking me to marry you! I mean you could have asked anybody", she kneeled so their eyes were at the same level," Of course I will." Then like a matter of seconds they were lying on the ground kissing with such a passion that the scene was like from a movie.

"Bravo! Bravo!" the people cheered around them. They clapped as hard as they could. The women were crying of joy. If only they could have a man like Peter. Of course Felicia was a very lucky girl.

"I love you Peter…"

"I love you too." Then the butler arrived with another bottle but of wine this time.

"Let´s celebrate!" While in the Stark Tower another couple having dinner.

"Tony this is amazing."

"Natasha you know that I would have loved to be making love to you right now instead of having dinner."

Tony and Pepper five years ago a really big fight. Pepper decided to finish it but they are still friends. Too much has happened to them, too many memories that time itself cannot erase. So after Natasha Romanoff, a Russian secret agent and actual SHIELD agent helped Tony see the meaning of life again. But something, sensational happened. They fell madly on love with each other. How can so different personalities love each other? No one knows. Life has many gifts in store. One of them for Tony was that they were now married for four years. These four years were for both of them one of the happiest in their life.

"Tony shut the fuck up ok?"

"Whatever you say."

_Ding dong ding dong _

"Who might it be at these hours?"

"Wait a minute." He pushed a button to talk to the mysterious man.

"Fuck off."

"Sorry not today." Then the door of the elevator opened.

"Phil?" Natasha stood up with her glass of wine.

"Phil? His first name is agent not Phil."

"Phil what is it?"

"It´s an urgency."

"Just for your information the Stark Tower is opened for visitors from Monday to Fridays. From Seven o´clock to eight o´clock."

"Tony I said that you should shut up. Now what is it another Alien attack?"

"Bingo."

"And Fury want´s the Avengers to work together, save the world and they lived happily ever after, before another alien attack happened."

"And where are the others?"

"Waiting for you. Now let´s go. You know how Fury hates others to be late."

"Tell me about it." While they were going down with the elevator the other members of The Avengers were awaiting them on a helicopter.

"Where are they?" Steve Rogers said also known as Captain America.

"Who cares?" Hawkeye, he´s Natasha´s ex-boyfriend.

"Jealous?" Bruce Banner, genius, actual Hulk.

"Now gentleman." Nick Fury, reckless, crazy, believes in heroes, former director of SHIELD, secret agent and spy, incredibly badass.

Then finally…

"Hello Gentleman…and ladies."

"Stark."

"Captain."

"Agent Romanoff, we meet again."

"Bruce Banner, nice to see you again."

"Yeah me too."

"So what now?" Thor, god, Asguardian, strong, "alien".

"What´s the problem Fury?"

"That we need another genius and other heroes and the goddamn aliens again."

"Yeah but there aren´t another heroes than us."

"You´re wrong Stark. There are. There is. And I know just where to find him." While in the other side of New York, Spider-Man and Black Cat where watching over for any crime.

"So I am engaged."

"Yep."

"With Peter Parker."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Just look at me. I was evil and now… I am going to marry a very sweet, intelligent, strong, handsome guy who is madly in love with me. One word: WOW." Then they heard a sound of a helicopter behind them.

"Spider-Man turn around." They hear a male voice say. When they turned around they saw Iron-Man, Captain America, Thor and more people inside the helicopter.

"What the hell Spider?" Black Cat whispered.

"We need you."

"Well I think I should be the one asking you: WHO ARE YOU?" Iron-Man laughed at that.

"He´s funny."

"Get on." Spider-Man looked at Black Cat. _Should we? But what if something happens to us? __**There´s only one way to find out Peter. **_

"On one condition. You´re going to tell me and Spider-Man what the hell is going on. Got it?"

"And you? Are you his girlfriend? What´s your name?"

"Black Cat now shut up. Spider you know what to do." Tony was about to say another joke but then he saw them sitting in front of them.

"How did you get in here?"

"It´s our little magic trick, now let´s go where ever you´re taking us."

After 30 minutes they arrived to one of the biggest flying ships Peter has ever seen.

Then all of them followed Nick Fury to a big room. He read that it was called: The Avengers meeting room. What the hell was he and Felicia doing here?

As if they were trained all of them took a seat except for the new ones.

"Take a seat." They took the two left beside each other. Then the leader started to speak:

"Now for the introduction they are the Avengers. Earth mightiest heroes. I am director of SHIELD. SHIELD is a worldwide organization for spies, scientist, soldiers, experiments, innovative programs and fighting against crime. And now you are part of it too."

"Wait you mean I am an Avenger?"

"Holy fuck me too."

"So we have seen photos from the SHIELD satellite where Spaceships are as big as Manhattan flying and we fear it might be another attack from Loki. But that´s bullshit. If it is him he would have killed a bunch of people already so no way it´s him. But it seems that they are the same aliens that attacked us two days ago. The First Bellum."

Everyone knew what the Bellum meant: war. Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy as many other New York City citizens were witnesses of the fight between the Avengers and Loki´s army. The building of the Daily Bugle was in between damaged and the boss wouldn´t stop yelling at the TV that it was their entire fault. Not very nice memories indeed.

"But before we start I need to know your secret identity."

"What?"

"You heard me."

And again their supernatural talking: _I don´t think this is a good idea but… __**If we can help others it´s the best. **__Yeah you´re right. _

"My name is Felicia Hardy."

"I´m Peter Parker." Both of them took off their masks. Iron-Man and the other´s looked at them chocked by the breaking news, except Thor.

"What is it? Are they gods?"

"No, no Thor," said Tony," actually she is FELICAI HARDY! The daughter of the world famous jewel thief! And he! He takes photos of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle! No wonder they were so good! I mean how haven´t I done the same! Imagine The Stark Magazine!"

"That would be my worst nightmare." Joked Captain America.

"Guys Rogers has a sense of humor!"

"Don´t get used to it Mr. Stark."

"Wait," began Peter," and who are you?"

"Black Widow is Natasha Romanoff, my wife. I´m Tony Stark genius, playboy, philanthropist, Iron-Man. Bruce Banner another genius like me is Hulk. Hawkeye… who are you?" Everyone laughed at that even Peter and Felicia even though they didn´t know what the hell was happening.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Oh right! His name is Clinton Francis Barton, a pretty long name isn´t it? Anyway Captain America´s Steve Rogers, an older fellow from another century so don´t get surprised if he says something pretty old. And Thor, he´s Thor."

"Son of—"

"Yeah we know. _I´m am king of Asguard, Jane! Loki go home, he´s my adopted brother!_"

"I think he´s weird."

Everyone went silent.

"What?"

"Nothing… So welcome to the Avengers!"

"Thanks?"

"So we need you to prepare, we don´t know when they might attack so…you´re going to stay here…till they finally attack us."

"I can´t."

"We have already sent an email to your boss that you have something more important to do."

"But you don´t know him! He´s pure…EVIL. Wait a second…how do you know the email of my-"

"HE knows everything about anything so…don´t bother with it." Steve explained.

"Believe him human." Thor said.

"Thor I have a name, Peter."

"Who cares?" He said with his serious voice, again.

"…Back to the topic. We have enough rooms for everyone so my assistant Robin will lead you to the room's you´re going to choose now. So… Agent Romanoff and Stark, one bed?"

"Of course."

"Please follow me." After two minutes Robin returned.

"Thor? One bed?"

"Yes." Bruce Banner chose one bed room too, even Hawkeye, except for Rogers.

"Captain? One bed?"

"With Robin."

"With Robin?"

"Yes Sir, Steve and I are…together."

"Oh well then. You don´t have to return, I´ll lead them into their room personally."

"Thank you Sir." When the door closed he looked at them with dark eyes. He hadn´t done that before.

"I have lied to them. I hope they´ll forgive me but this isn´t some ridiculous alien attack we´re talking about."

"Then why are you telling us?"

"Because this is something serious and this is Top Secret, if you say it to someone super powers or not I´ll hunt you down and then I´ll kick your ass, fuck the shit out of you and THEN I´ll throw you into lava, get you out and kill you. Did you get a message?"

"Ewww…Peter I think he´s telling the future."

"I fully understand the responsibility of my task. Of our task." He looked at his lovely fiancé.

"This is a half virus half bacteria. We have found it after the first Bellum. When the Avengers killed the aliens, something or we suspect that their blood mixed with water and it, well our scientist called it "mutinied" the water of the canalization water in the center of New York."

"A virus, great but we still don´t know what we´re dealing with."

"And that´s why we want you, Tony and the others to work find the solution with us."

"When are we going to tell them?"

"After we get the blood samples of the ones with superpowers."

"You mean Rogers, Banner and Thor?"

"And you two."

They didn´t know what to do or what to think. They were in the middle of something very, very big and dangerous at the same time. None of them were doctors or virologist. They were dealing with something… unusual.

"Our…blood? For what?"

"Your and their DNA and molecules are more powerful and different than the human normal DNA. With the data we get from the microscopes and other machines we´ll find a cure that actually kills the half virus half bacteria."

"Great but…what is doing Felicia with me, except for giving blood?"

"She´ll be your personal assistant."

"And another man that thinks I am stupid."

"Miss Hardy…"

"Mrs. Parker, my surname´s Parker."

"Parker?" he looked surprised at Peter. "You´re married or what?"

"Engaged."

"Oh…congratulations."

"Thank you very much."

"So Mrs. Parker you are not going to be only his "assistant" but another scientist for SHIELD."

"Director Fury we ARE going to help and find a cure but first we have to get into normal clothes."

Of course, everyone would be looking at them if they were wearing their suits. But for every problem, there´s a solution and Nick had always a solution. Even for these kinds of complications.

"I knew you would ask me for clothes. I prepared a bag of clothes for you in your own room with a bathroom included."

"That means," said hopefully Peter," you didn´t send an email to my boss telling him what was happening AND we´re not staying here till we get the cure?"

"Well…that part was actually the truth but who cares what the boss thinks? We are going to save the world! Now follow me."

"Where are you taking us?" Felicia was sort of scared of him. Maybe he was the director of SHIELD and stuff but…he WAS kind of crazy too, wasn´t he?

"To your room." Though they didn´t notice a camera was watching if they came out of the Avengers meeting room. While in the other room a bunch of SHIELD agents were waiting for the "sign".

"NOW! Call Agent Romanoff, Robin AND Hawkeye to go and take their blood samples. To every one of the super humans or whatever they are."

They didn´t know why Fury told them to do this nor for what it was, after all it was their job, disobeying him wasn´t and never will be an option. Even if doing these secret thing wasn´t in the job description or fighting evil aliens.

"Agent Romanoff!? Hawkeye!? ROBIN!?"

"SHHH!" they all said at the same time," don´t talk so loud or Tony will hear you!"

"Sorry," the girl with the walkie talkie said quietly," you have to do it."

"Roger that."

Peter and Felicia were "knocked out" from the sight of their new room. It was beautifully decorated with green walls, one king sized bed in the middle and with one door that was supposed to lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was even more beautiful. There were all kinds of shampoos, hair conditioners and more girl stuff. Were the other rooms this nice? Or even better? Both of them asked themselves.

The bags are in the wardrobe. Change clothes and in twenty minutes I back. You´re starting your new job today. Feel at home!" Then he simply disappeared out of the room.

"I think he´s a hologram." Said Felicia so only Peter could hear her.

"Felicia! How can you be so calm! We are members of the Avengers! Heck! I don´t even know a shit about viruses and bacteria's! I´m not a genius! And who´s going to take care of Aunt May? Why has to be my life so complicated?" He let out a frustrated sigh and fell on the bed.

"Peter…we can talk with Fury if he can´t send some…doctors or someone he trust to take care of her."

"Love, I don´t even know that man. You think I trust him?"

"I don´t know… you do have your phone with you?"

"Yeah…"

"SMS Harry if HE can´t take care of her. I know how much you trust him and that he likes Aunt May as a mother."

"Thank you love, you could be a psychologist you know? When people talk with you, they said that they feel better after."

"Really?"

"You can believe me."

"Now send the message so we have that thing solved.

Agent Romanoff, Robin and Hawkeye were running to the laboratory where Spiderman and Black Cat were going to start studying the extraordinary half virus half bacteria. Something the world has never seen before. The SHIELD scientists and virologists talked about it but they didn´t come to one conclusion. Some said it's just a plain ordinary virus, others it's a new form of life, and then they said it´s a weird type of AIDS which is possible but only 50% believable. The laboratory was equipped with the best high tech the world has ever known. All kinds of toys they were going to need to find the "cure".

"Agent Romanoff." Said Hawkeye.

"Not now. You know how much I hate to lie to my friends, I feel like I was cheating on them."

"Which technically you are." Admitted Robin. "We all are."

"Whatever you say," said director Fury from the shadows.

"Fury you know how much I hate you to do that. You scare the shit out of me! I mean you´re not Batman?!"

"Yeah now do you´ve got the blood samples I told you to bring me?"

"What else?" Every single of them gave him a small bottle of blood. In total it were 3 tiny bottles.

"5 ml each, perfect. Now go before the other Avengers wake up. We don´t want them to find out our little secret, do we?"

"No Director Fury."

While Peter was having a shower, Felicia was looking clothes for both of them. She found in the bags two white coats, she thinks they are for the experiments they´re about to do, ten T-shirts, four trousers, two pajamas, four pair of socks and two pair of shoes. As it seems they have to wear the same clothes at least two three times.

Peter was now thinking about his life. About his almost dead family, his amazing fiancé and ex-girlfriends, about everything he´s had been through… and the incredible thing is… he´s still alive. No matter how many times Mysterio, Hobgoblin, and the green goblin or the other villains tried to kill him. He should be thankful for that, he is.

Especially her, Gwen. If she hadn´t died, she would have been with him. Probably married already. But, unfortunately she died but then something… changed his way of life. Cat. The Black Cat. My god. He was now MADLY in love with her. The white hair, those green eyes and…and… he couldn´t think straight anymore by the sight of her.

But then her voice interrupted his "naughty thoughts about Cat.

"Peter hurry up! The madman should be here in about thirteen minutes!"

He quickly grabbed a towel and literally ran out of the bathroom.

"I´m here!"

"Great now put the trouser over there then the T-Shirt on the chair…Peter? Hello!"

"W-W…W-w…w-w-ow. You…look great in that coat." Yes, she did.

"We don´t have, NO YOU don´t have enough time! Put the clothes one, be quick!"

"And you say that I shouldn´t be like a father."

"That´s true."

"Look at yourself, you´re behaving like Aunt May."

"NOW!"

"Yes, Mom." He chuckled. The next thing he felt was pain. PAIN.

"Ouch!" She hit him with a towel. If she wanted to play, he was going to play too. In a second he was fully dressed in the clothes Felicia told him.

"Hahaha!" then the door went open revealing Fury. Oh uh.

"Very mature for a photographer and a diva."

"Well I´m not known for my maturity."

"Me neither."

"You look like chickens…Parker put the white coat on."

Peter closed the door behind him and followed Fury to the laboratory or wherever they were going. But there was something bothering him. Something very important.

"Director Fury?" he asked slowly. He then stopped when he was opening some door.

"What is it?"

"I know nothing about viruses."

"Then wait."

"Fury I think you don´t understand…"

"Peter," Felicia hissed at him as quiet as possible," shut up!"

When they entered the room it wasn´t just some like the others. This one was small with lots, LOTS of books. Peter now understood everything. Fury prepared this so they could study everything about it. A clever man he was.

"I knew you would say that so I asked doctors, experts, museums, libraries and private collections for the best of the best books about the information we need. Some of these books are 200 years old, first edition Parker. Have fun kids."

"And now?" They looked at all the books; Felicia counted all of them and said:

"In the Virus, Bacteria sections are only 5 books."

"That´s great."

"Don´t get too happy. Each of them has to have at least 200 pages."

"So? Let´s get started. Pick some and let´s start reading."

"We´ll need a notebook…" she then felt something in her pocket. She put it out and what was it? A notebook with a pen!

"Peter I´m scared of that man."

"And?! We have to hurry!" She took some random book, gave Peter her notebook with the pen and then began to read:

"It´s called: The enigma of the virus.

A virus is a small infectious agent that can replicate only inside the living cells of an organism. Viruses can infect all types of organisms, from animals and plants to bacteria's itself. So that includes us too."

"Humans too. They weird thing is that we´re dealing with a half virus half bacteria. It´s possible that some bacteria was infected by the alien virus and…"

"And it happened. Write that on the notebook."

"Ok. Now, keep reading."

"Viruses are found wherever there is life and have probably existed since living cells first evolved. The origin of viruses is unclear because they do not form fossils, so molecular techniques have been used to compare the DNA or RNA of viruses and are a useful means of investigating how they arose. There are three main hypotheses that try to explain the origins of viruses."

"But that means that….HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT!?"

"Earth is approximately 4.45 billions of years old and life formed here and life appeared on its surface within its first billion years! So the attacker's planet has to have water! The only way an alien virus can infect an earth bacteria IS that they live with the same conditions!"

"So what´s your next theory?

"The virus is compatible with the earth bacteria. Viruses live inside the host but in this case they are in symbiosis together so…the virus and bacteria like each other! That means also it isn´t as unknown as we thought. This virus has to be in a sort of way similar to the viruses we know. I have to write that. Felicia have you got an idea of what we´re doing?" he asked exited.

"To be honest, no." she smiled at him. He was truly happy. Maybe he was Spider-Man but Peter Parke was, is a nerd and he likes this kind of stuff, in other words he´s weird, maybe that´s because she finds him so irresistible.

"Now don´t stop reading! Keep going! We have lots of work to do!"

"Ok, ok! Relax I ´m going to continue anyway! It´s interesting. Ahem, ahem… Replication cycle; viral populations do not grow through cell division, because they are acellular. Instead, they use the machinery and metabolism of the host cell to produce multiple copies of themselves, and they assemble in the cell. This doesn´t smell good."

"It does not. If the bacteria is strong enough and the virus is powerful too… there is a possibility that…"

"Wait! Look at this! The life cycle of viruses differs greatly between species but there are six basic stages in the life cycle of viruses. Attachment, penetration, uncoating, replication and at last released from the host a new virus. When was it when the found the contaminated water?"

"Three days ago. Do you know how much of the water was contaminated?"

"No idea. So…let´s say the cell produces…2 copies of the virus per hour…how many viruses do we have now?"

"…48…108…FUCK! If these viruses are dangerous…and if there more contaminated water! 108 viruses' only by one cell! There could be now millions…billions of them! This is serious. We don´t even know if the virus can kill a person!"

"Write fast, we have to this faster than we thought. This is too important, it can´t wait."

"The genetic material within virus particles, and the method by which the material is replicated, varies considerably between different types of viruses…."

"There can be more of them, different. This isn´t funny anymore."

"NO IT ISN´T WRITE IT! We have to give it to Fury and act fast."

"Or more sophisticated, deadly maybe."

"Oh my god… The effects on the host cell. The range of structural and biochemical effects that viruses have on the host cell is extensive. Most virus infections eventually result in the death of the host cell. The causes of death include cell lysis, alterations to the cell's surface membrane and apoptosis. What is apoptosis?"

"You see?! Maybe they can live together for a while but maybe after, four days, god knows how much it can kill the cell and go to another! What apoptosis is? It´s….is the process of programmed cell death. My god this virus can be a demon…Call Fury please."

Felicia didn´t wait a second and then she was screaming like a madwoman in the hall:

"WHERE THE DEVIL IS DIRECOTOR FURY! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

It was 2 o´clock morning and everyone was sound asleep except him so he heard that.

"What is it Black Cat?"

"C´mon!" There was Peter looking at the notebook with his unusual poker face. Felicia knew something was terribly wrong.

"Peter…"

"Fury read this." He handed him the notebook.

"1. A normal bacteria was infected by the alien "unknown" virus.

2. The virus is compatible with the earth bacteria. In this case they are in symbiosis with each other; the virus has to be in a sort of way similar to the viruses we know.

3. There can be millions of replicas of these kinds of viruses. We still don´t know if they can kill a human, animal or plant.

4. The virus doesn´t have to be like the one we have found. There can be different types of them, even more sophisticated or possibly deadly.

5. The half virus half bacteria can be incredibly hard to kill.

6. The most virus infections eventually result the death of the host cell. So called "The process of programmed cell death"- apoptosis.

So you are saying…"

"EVACUATE THE CITY! NOW!"

"We can´t."

"WHY NOT!?"

"Because we don´t want more "possibly" infected people." Oh uh.

"What do you mean by that? You have to! My aunt May and friend Harry are there! My boss! I mean I don´t like him at all but…no one deserves to die!"

"Look. We´re going to talk with the New York City mayor so he orders to close the city hallways and tell all the citizens to go to the hospitals for any unusual symptoms."

"But…"

"I think you should go and sleep. You´ve had a long day today, haven´t you?"

"Aunt May! Harry!"

"Peter," he felt her hand on his," you are tired but you won´t admit it because you want to protect what you have left. Don´t try to deny that."

"Cat…"

"No Peter!" tiers were running down here face," you haven´t slept well for days! I don´t want to lose you. Not you too please."

"Felicia, please look into my eyes." She did as he said. He could see the fragile girl she truly was. There was a broken soul behind those big green eyes. The first he saw this is when he was about to die. He gently kissed her on the lips. He knew how much Felicia loved that. He adored their kisses too.

"Let´s we´re having a tuff day in…four hours."

"You´re right. Just one question: Are the walls of my bedroom soundproof?"

"Yes they are, why do you ask Mrs. Parker?"

"Nothing." When they arrived they had to clean the mess the pillows done in their pillow fight. After ten minutes…

"Mmmm Peter?"

"Yes love?"

"This is going to be an adventure." He turned so their eyes met.

"You bet."

In the next morning Tony Stark and Natasha woke up at 7 o´clock. Last night after Natasha returned from her secret mission, Tony got a…interesting idea.

"Oh god." She sighed. "Last night was…amazing."

"We can do it again if you want? You know…later."

"I think you´re hungry. Aren´t you?"

"You know me too well. I can´t even surprise you anymore!"

"Five years, that pretty much."

Steve and Robin were heading to the dining room. Of course the table had eleven chairs. Every single of them had a plate, two bottles of water, two coffee pot, and tea pots, croissants and strawberry toasts for everyone.

"Good morning Captain, Robin."

"Good morning Director Fury."

"So I have heard that some of the rooms did a little too much noise last night. Is that true?" No good.

"Maybe. I don´t know. I slept like a log." Steve, honest as always.

"Too bad." Then Bruce Banner, Thor and Hawkeye walked in the room. As it seems they were having a deep conversation.

"Good Morning humans!" said a cheery Thor. That was new for him.

"Good Morning Thor. What have you been drinking?" joked Steve.

"I don´t know!"

"Me neither. He´s has been acting strange but… at least he´s funny now!" Hawkeye tried to change the topic. He knew exactly why he was behaving like a teenager.

"Anyway guys, Fury has been telling me that one of the rooms have been doing too much noise. Who do you think it was?"

"I bet all my money that it was Stark and Romanoff," Bruce Banner sat at his usual chair," they´re married! Why wouldn't a couple want to spend the night having, fun?"

"Really? I haven´t thought about that!" Stark and his wife appeared in the room," Well I have heard noise come from the room of Parker and Miss Hardy. Anything you want to say darling?" he looked at Natasha with an evil smirk. Of course she knew what that meant. They were going to play innocent in front of them.

"No dear." That is when a tired unlucky pair entered. Peter and Felicia.

"Well hello lovebirds!" Tony greeted them. While the others, except Steve who didn´t understand the "funny" side of this.

"Good Morning Mr. Stark?" Peter said a little insecure. He looked at Felicia. _The Fuck is going on? __**No fucking idea Peter. A joke, maybe?**_

"Good morning Mr. Stark." She said in a seductive tone of voice. This caught him off guard. He did NOT expect that.

"Hello, Felicia…?"

"Is everything ok? The CAT got your tongue?" joked Natasha. Everyone laughed at that.

"Yeah now Peter, Felicia I have to ask you something. Did you do any "noise" last night?"

"WHAT?!" They shouted at the same time. This was going too far.

"You heard me."

"NO WE DIDN´T! What kind of question is that?"

"I told you it was Tony and Natasha!" Bruce pointed at them.

"Who cares who had did noise?" Thor interfered. In fact he was right.

"Finally." Fury had enough of this circus. They were supposed to be serious men and women, professionals and here they were talking like a bunch of irresponsible teens. They were the goddamn Avengers! Not the Teen Heroes.

"Yeah, Thor´s right." After they´re little "problem" when the same blonde girl from the secret mission slammed the door open.

"C´mon. You´ll have time for breakfast later. FOLLOW ME! Quick!" This had to be an emergency. _Shit. __**This isn't good...**_

When they entered in to the headquarters everyone was looking at the large TV in the room, the volume was high so they could hear what they were talking about on the TV channel. There were breaking news.

"Today the New York City hospital has reported 1042 death cases today at 6 o´clock morning from a very strange disease. They think it´s a virus but then it doesn´t make sense because of unknown reasons. Here is Dr. Stone, virologist and specialist of viruses and doctor at the NYCH to give us a bit of information about the disease. Mr. Stone?

Thank you, Stacey. So this is a very unique kind of virus. Our specialists are searching for any information that could give as a clue so we can start a vaccine, medication or a treatment to kill the virus. Till now we have known that the people who died of this have never had any kind of problem with their health. It´s possible that we´re dealing with a new generation of viruses, born in New York, which doesn´t help because we suspect that the virus is highly contagious and with such a big city, it doesn´t help. We recommend the citizens to wash their hands, keep the house clean and have vacation so the numbers of deaths doesn´t multiply.

Thank you Dr. Stone for your recommendations. SO what is this? A disease? Is this the beginning of something far more dangerous than we know? This was Stacey Robertson reporting live from New York City hospital.

Thank you Stacey, so yesterday the Green Goblin stole One million dollars from the Caixa bank. In this tape that we are about to show he left a message for Spider-Man.

Video tape:

_hahahaHAHAHAHAHahahahaHAHAHAH I´ll be back Spider-Man! As I see you´re on a vacation! Don´t worry I´ll take care of your precious little city! But I ain´t leaving without money, Am I? HahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

This was George Hale reporting live from NYC TV."

Then Fury turned off the TV. He was pissed off because he didn´t see that coming. Sure Peter and Felicia knew it somehow but HE not. Everyone was looking at the Avengers like: What are YOU going to do now?

"Let´s go to the laboratory." The other member's didn´t know what was happening. If only they knew.

"Fury, What the fuck?" Tony ran after Fury, Parker and Felicia. They didn´t seem very pleased by the news, he thought.

"Weren´t we supposed to be training for the alien attack?" asked a VERY confused Steve. Yesterday they told them there was going to be a fight at anytime, anywhere and now they were worried about some stupid virus.

"That was a lie." Fury finally told them with an ice cold tone he could master.

Another shock. It was a lie? Since when did DIRECTOR Fury lie?! This had to be a fucking nightmare.

"But how in hell are we going to find a cure to it?!" Natasha understood why Fury wanted the blood samples. HE WANTED A SUPER cure! Hawkeye and Robin where open mouthed. So this was truly serious.

When they were in a black hall that they think leads to the laboratory Fury turned around to tell them something very important. He opened a closet were he grabbed lots of big white suits. _Laboratory suits_ because now he knew the virus was dangerously dangerous.

"Put one the suits. They´ll protect you from infecting yourself."

After ten minutes…

"Is everyone ready?" They all nodded. Then he opened the door to reveal twelve dead bodies on the ground.

"Holy SHIT!" Peter cursed holding Felicia tightly.

"So as we see the virus already killed them," Fury began to talk," you were right Parker."

"OF COURSE WE WERE RIGHT!" Yelled Peter across the laboratory. He couldn´t imagine his best friend and aunt May die of this. Not today. The others were too shocked to react.

"Examine the bodies."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!"

"It is an ORDER!" he yelled too at the last word. The nearly fell from how dominative Fury was when he wanted to.

"Ok_, madman_." Felicia whispered while she walked over to the dead bodies.

"My goodness…" Peter touched the face of some man, he looked in the jacket if could find something till he felt…a bullet on his left pocket. He opened it and found his ID.

"His name was Gaston Gonzalez. Spanish nationality…23 years old. Virologist." Natasha and Tony gasped. They knew him. Too young to die, younger than himself. He looked around and saw that one of the doctors had a piece of paper on the hand. He walked over, took the paper and read it. When he finished he handed it to Tony with tears.

He read it aloud:

"Virus not dead blood hero not work I about to die doctors dead microscopes, machines not good enough help us Avengers."

He gave to the others. Felicia was holding Peters hand. She was afraid, scared, worried, everything. Tony walked over to Spiderman and Black Cat, furious.

"You knew about this?"

"We-she-I"

"Don´t fucking joke with me!" The others looked at the trio.

"YOU knew about THIS SHIT?!"

"….we…."

"GIVE ME AN ANSWER GODDAMN IT!" Felicia was now silently crying.

"Stark, that´s enough…" Bruce tried to calm them down.

"NOW!" he shouted.

Felicia couldn´t take it anymore. How dare he scream at her like that? Maybe they did know about, and they didn´t tell them but… They didn´t have time for it! So she cried at loud: "YES WE KNEW! HAPPY YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!"

"I think we all need to calm down and talk about this, ok?" Steve, he always tried to keep things under control.

"Not with these motherfucking liars." Said Tony.

"Excuse?!" Peter hated Iron Man from now on," you didn´t do a shit about it! I and my girlfriend were up till two o´clock morning studying about viruses while YOU and Natasha probably had sex and YOU blame it on us?! We warned Fury about it yesterday! We told him that this was dangerous but NO! He didn´t fucking care! I know you think your parents didn´t love you but at least you had them! Look at ME! They died because of MY fault when I was three fucking years old! MY uncle died because I used my super powers to get some cash! But some idiot killed him because of MY FAULT AGAIN! And now MY only family left, my friends are going to DIE BECAUSE OF ME! SO DON´T YOU DARE TO CALL ME A FUCKING LIAR, YOU UGLY, STUPID, IRRESPONSABLE, SHITTY MOTHERFUCKER!" Felicia hadn´t seen him so angry since she was kidnapped by Doctor Octopus. And that was a loooooooong time ago.

Tony Stark was taken aback by Parker ferocity. His parents was a very touchy subject but when he heard his story…he could say he was a lucky man. To not anger web head again he rather was silent.

"NO FUCKING JOKES, STARK?"

"Parker…relax."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ROGERS!"

"Peter…" he looked at the white haired girl beside him.

"Calm down, I know your friends and family are very important to you but, the more we talk, the less time we have to save the world and New York City citizens." That made him think about…she WAS right.

"Good, but I AM STILL MAD AT YOU!" he pointed at Tony.

"I am…really sorry for your parents."

"Who cares…?"

"How are we going to find the cure?" No one knew a better class laboratory then the one the note said it was useless.

"I know just where to find one." Said Peter suddenly.

Harry Osborn was watching Scary Movie 3 with his date Mary Jane Watson.

"Thank you Harry for the nice food. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. Did you like the present I gave you?"

He was not only handsome but very, VERY rich too. He bought her last week at Tiffany's a diamond ring though they weren´t going to marry.

He was living at one of the floors of the Empire State building. His father, the founder of OSCORP, used to live her. It was long ago he died. Rumor has it because no one knows how he died, except for Spiderman, the killer Harry thinks. Some say he killed himself, but actually it´s a mystery. But then the windows broke.

"Crap."

Spiderman, Black Cat, Iron Man, Captain America and the other Avengers with Nick Fury entered. Spiderman first and the rest behind him. Mary Jane was for a second paralyzed but then she remembered who Spiderman WAS. Peter Parker. But why and how did he get here at THIS moment.

"I don´t see here a laboratory." Bruce Banner said from behind.

"There´s a guy with a girl watching a movie, not scientist or doctors." Steve looked again if he could find anything that could help him understand WHY Parker had brought them here.

"Harry, take us to your secret OSCORP laboratories." Spiderman told.

"You could have broken in. I don´t know why you ask for my permission. After ALL that happened , am I not a scumbag, _Parker_?"

"Harry, I thought you were over that shit."

"My father's death is shit to you?!" he stood up from the sofa. Tony was surprised. His father died too?

"How many times do I have to tell that he killed himself, not I?"

"Whatever… for what do you need the laboratory?"

"To…"

"Parker," Fury walked over to Peter, "that information is only for the Avengers and SHIELD agents and workers."

"Fury shut the fuck up. Do you want the cure? Then let me handle this." He was lost for words. Parker was surprising him every minute.

"New York is facing one of the most dangerous viruses we have ever seen."

"You mean the one that was on TV?" Mary Jane stood up.

"Exactly, so Harry, you have three options, first one: You help us find the cure and everyone´s happy, second option: You don´t help us and get killed by the virus or the last on I´ll kill you right now. You choose. But I would recommend you to choose the last one." He thought for a moment. Should he help the killer of his father, help the city, help thousands of people, would that satisfy him? Could he be…a hero?

"Mary Jane…I´m sorry for this." She smiled at him sweetly. She was happy for him, why would he be sorry for the incident? After all it was 13:30 in twenty minutes she had to go and work. Like everyone.

" I don´t mind. I´ll just go and prepare for work. Bye Harry." When she was about to open the door, Spiderman screamed: "And don´t you dare to say a word about this! Got it?"

"Don´t worry tiger!" And then she finally left the apartment.

"Let´s go but one question," he turned around to look at them," have you brought the virus?" Thor and Captain America rose an aluminum bottle so he could see that they did bring it.

"Oh right." He was searching in the library for some book.

"Why is looking for a book?"

"Just wait Rogers." Said Iron Man annoyed by such a "stupid" question. When he found the right book he stepped aside and suddenly there was a long hall in front of them. They walked for over ten minutes till they arrived to another door. This time the third one.

"How many freaking doors do you actually HAVE?!" Iron Man had enough of the eyes and finger controls.

"This is the last one." He kneeled so the camera could check if it was his face. Then a tiny voice came from the loudspeakers: "Harry Osborn, positive, you may proceed."

"Thank you, TB96300."

"You´re welcome, Master Harry."

"Doesn´t the robot-"

"It´s a program." Harry corrected Steve. Though, we can´t blame him for it.

"Program…? Doesn´t the program have a name? For example, Holly?"

"No," he talked while he was opening the heavy door, the others were listening carefully, especially Fury, he could get used to these kinds of security programs for SHIELD," otherwise the program wouldn´t recognize who I´m talking too. She´s programmed to listen to the name, TB96300."

"Master Harry, do you have a problem?" he closed the door while the program talked.

"No, everything´s okay." He responded and appointed at the high technology laboratory they had. It was as twice as big as the one from SHIELD the doctors said couldn´t help them find a cure. This one was full of machines, books and different nerdy toys. Not that they have something against it. Sure, this wasn´t nothing new for Peter, he had been here before. But he wasn´t a welcomed guest, not at all.

"Harry, do you know something about viruses?"

"Of course, so you need a cure? First I have to study the virus and in…two hours maximum."

"Only?" Iron Man asked surprised and a bit interested. He thought that it would take at least five up to one day.

"Yeah, you can sit there." In the corner of the room there were two white sofas. They could wait. On the tables where magazines too.

"You wanna read the Emma magazine or People, Cat?" Natasha sat down with Felicia.

"Just give me one." When the guys looked at them they were silently reading. They looked at each other and shrugged.

After one hour and thirty minutes Harry finished studying the virus.

"Oh my god."

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(So did you like it? I hope so. If you want to know what comes next or how the story ends, you know what you have to do next. "SUBSCRIBE" and enjoy the rest of the story. AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND WASTING YOUR TIME FOR IT. **

**-Amelia**


	2. WHAT

**CHAPTER 2**

"Oh my god." Everyone turned their attention towards Harry. He was staring at the virus with terror, fear and disgust.

"Where on earth have you found this?" he asked seriously, too serious for his persona, Peter knew this.

"In Times Square, Manhattan. Five days ago." Fury told him calmly. But inside the cold mask there was a confused, scared man tough he would never admit it, not till the day he dies.

"You have to be joking with me." He said in disbelief.

"Do we look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Hey relax!"

"Tell us, what have you found out?" Bruce Banner asked, and then everyone looked at Harry. He was used to attention but not by their.

"I…uh…well….I think this is far more dangerous than you think that I think that you think."

"What?" Steve did not understand, not at all.

"What´s the point of telling us some shit when all we want to know what the fucking virus is!" Peter was growing angrier and angrier within every second that passed.

"…This is a mix of HIV, AIDS and something…we still don´t know."

"**¿¡WHAT!?" ** They all yelled at the same time.

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **

**To be continued…**


End file.
